False God
by umaficwriter
Summary: We'd still worship this love? Crowen. 3rd part on Crowen – Playlist Challenge.


False God

Summary: We'd still worship this love? Crowen. 3rd part on Crowen – Playlist Challenge.

Disclaimer: Nor Grey's Anatomy personages or False God's lyrics belong to me! Shonda Rhymes and Taylor Swift are their owners, respectively. I just borrow lots of Taylor's lyrics and lately, Shonda's characters.

Notes: It's me again! I'd like to dedicate this fic to 'thecrowenstory' he or she is an amazing reader and is as much inspired as me, with this awesome and wronged ship! Just to remind you guys to follow my 'Crowen - Owen Hunt and Cristina Yang' playlist on spotify, if you haven't already! That's it! Enjoy!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_We were crazy to think__  
__Crazy to think that this could work__  
__Remember how I said I'd die for you?__  
__We were stupid to jump__  
__In the ocean separating us__  
__Remember how I'd fly to you?_

As Cristina stared at Owen, the only thought that occupied her mind was: stupid icicle. Stupid choking. Stupid abortion. Stupid _marriage_.

She couldn't believe he had screwed another woman just to avenge the abortion. Just to prove a point, just so she knew he too knew how to bruise back.

Where all that stupid therapy of his had gone to?

All those incidents, that almost separated them every time, that they always were capable of swerve, were for nothing? All of that _shit_ had come to this? To this excruciating moment alone?

It was another night. One more night they were fighting and never coming to a solution.

This has to mean _something_, right? Cristina believed so. This _has_ to _mean_ that they're _past_ the mending point, _right_?

That thought alone welled tears in those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Cristina…" Owen tried to explain himself for what seemed like the _nth_ time.

"Please don't." she was devastated.

He'd lost a baby, she'd lost the love of her life.

Or so she conjured.

They were crazy to think things would work out after this.

He'd die for her, he took a bullet, not metaphorically, a real _bullet_ for her. And still was not enough.

Why? Why wasn't it enough?

Why couldn't they contour this and march ahead?

"Babe…" he started again, trying to talk some sense into his wife. Owen didn't know for how long he'd be able to call her that, after everything.

"_Don't_ call me babe again."

She went downstairs and out of their house.

Owen didn't know if he should call theirs anymore.

_And I can't talk to you when you're like this__  
__Staring out the window like I'm not your favorite town__  
__I'm New York City, I still do it for you, babe__  
__They all warned us about times like this__  
__They say the road gets hard and you get lost__  
__When you're led by blind faith, blind faith_

"What did you just say?" she turned around the corridor and followed him to the next empty exam room.

"I proposed to you, again." Owen stated and looked her in the eye.

Blue piercing through chocolate-brown ones. He missed those eyes, this woman, like hell. He was truly, deeply sorry. And it wasn't enough. He knew that.

"I got that part." Cristina folded her arms in front of her body as to protect her soul from the hurting he'd caused her. "I just didn't get why you ask."

Owen came closer and she went one step back.

She saw the pain in his orbs.

He saw the sadness in hers.

"Cristina, please, give me one more chance, I can change."

"Can you?" she put a loose hair strand behind her ear. "People don't simply change, Owen! People that want kinds, don't stop wanting them!" she was exasperated. She needed him to understand that they were over, even though, it was killing her.

"For you I would." She heard him say.

"Would you?"

"Cristina, please!" he begged, the despair in his voice, in his blue irises. "Gimme one last chance, please…" the last word was barely a whisper, but now, he was very close, so she'd heard it clear. "I _love_ you."

It was the last thig she heard before being kissed by her husband. Whom had proposed. Although, they were still married, nonetheless.

Maybe, just _maybe_, they'd make it.

_But we might just get away with it__  
__Religion's in your lips__  
__Even if it's a false god__  
__We'd still worship__  
__We might just get away with it__  
__The altar is my hips__  
__Even if it's a false god__  
__We'd still worship this love__  
__We'd still worship this love__  
__We'd still worship this love_

"Congratulations!" Meredith said to her for the _countless_ time that night.

They were all on a cocktail party after the _Harper_ _Avery_ _Award_ and Cristina had been the winner. Not that any of her friends and colleagues doubted that she would.

'_Mer_!" she laughed out loud, kind of woozy already. "you have to _stop_ saying that!"

"_No_ _way_!" the blonde took two new glasses from a nearby table and gave one to Yang.

"What _is_ that?" Cristina wanted to know sniffing on the glass' contents.

"Just drink it!"

"I can't believe we're here, Mer!" Cristina said after a sigh and a taste from the drink Meredith had fetched her. "I worked so hard, and finally I have it all, Mer!"

Meredith smiled widely.

"Well, almost…" the blonde said looking around the salon. "where are your husband?"

"Went outside to take some air, he said"

It was time for Meredith to let out a sigh.

"What?" the Asian one wanted to know.

"You guys are okay?"

"I guess…" she said sipping from her glass, now almost empty again. "I've been acting like a bitch this week with the award coming, but we're fine."

Her person rolled her eyes.

_And you can't talk to me when I'm like this__  
__Daring you to leave me just so I can try and scare you__  
__You're the West Village__  
__You still do it for me, babe__  
__They all warned us about times like this__  
__They say the road gets hard and you get lost__  
__When you're led by blind faith, blind faith_

"Owen?" called a, now very tipsy, Cristina Yang.

The man turned around the balcony and faced his talented wife with a smile.

"Are you okay? Wanna go home?" he asked concern all over his face.

Cristina faced those amazing, deep eyes of his. She loved all of him, but the eyes… one look and she was a goner.

"Are we okay?" she asked out of a sudden.

He smiled and put his scotch on the balcony rail. Owen stepped closer, invading her personal space, as he has done since the first time they saw each other, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We're perfect. You're perfect. I'm so proud of you Cristina, and of all the work you put up together, that is going to save innumerable lives… I love you, Cristina Yang."

"But… you're not _complete_, are you?" she looked so sad suddenly. "I'm _thrilled_ Owen, I got everything I wanted all my life!" she held his hands on hers. His were big and were cold from being outside. "but, right now, looking in your eyes and seeing you here, outside, as I was celebrating indoors, I know you're not fully happy with me, so…" her voice became shaky and she let out a deep sigh. "so I'm giving you an out." She finally looked him in the eye again, after speaking all of that looking at the ground.

"What-"

"So, please…" she was a mess. Tears welled up and some streaming down her face. "_please_, be happy, because, for one moment I had it all, and now…" Cristina took a deep breath. "and now, I have nothing." Her voice was coming out broken and her hands were trembling around his.

"Cristina…" he tried, but she let go of his hand and landed a swift kiss on his cheek.

He closed his eyes and savored the moment.

When he decided to open them, she was gone.

The Harper Avery Winner was descending the huge staircase in front of the building witch held the ceremony, when she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Cristina!"

It was Owen.

He was up in the top of the ladder, she was in the middle of it, her black dress all over the steps.

She accompanied him go down the staircase until he reached her. Just one step above.

She looked up at him. Eyes shinning with new tears wanting to come down.

He smiled at her. The woman could see that his eyes were welled up too. Shiny droplets of salty water threating to fall off.

"Cristina…" he had said it like a prayer. Adoring the word on his tongue. "I _love_ you. All of you, just you." said the ginger, cupping her face in his, now warm, hands. "Nothing you do will change that, the time will pass and I'll still be in love with you, I promised you forty years, haven't I?" the man smiled at her.

She nodded, tears finally imitating falls and going down to the floor.

"I love you, too."

She kissed him.

In the middle of the ladder.

Embracing the love of her life as if she needed him to _breathe_.

Dress tail everywhere around them, caressing their legs and circling that beautiful moment in time.

She _was_ enough. Cristina Yang was _more_ _than_ enough.

Their love _was_ enough.

There was _no_ doubt about it.

_Still worship this love__  
__Even if it's a false god__  
__Even if it's a false god__  
__Still worship this love_

Notes: Sooooo? I always read, and don't get me wrong, I love it, but it's always Cristina giving in and having a kid, and even though we know that maybe one day, she could change her mind, after all her accomplishments achieved, I still think this version of the future story deserves a fic as well! Reason why I wrote it! Usually when I start I don't know exactly where I'm going and in this one was no different, but I kinda like what I exploited here!

Hope you guys liked and DON'T FORGET to leave some comments? Pretty please?

See ya

xx


End file.
